fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Faller Champion Mangle
|-|Mangle= |-|Butterfree= |-|Delibird= |-|Alolan Raticate= |-|Garbodor= |-|Guzzlord= |-|Base Form Necrozma= |-|Dawn Wings Necrozma= |-|Ultra Necrozma= |-|Ultra Dark Matter Necrozma= |-|Full Team= Summary He is from an unidentified dimension located in Ultra Space. All that is known of his past is that his first Pokemon was a Caterpie and he became the World Champion of his home dimension. As of currently, he travels across different Ultra Space dimensions seeking to get stronger. Never sticking around in one dimension for very long, Mangle's team has been constantly exposed to Ultra Wormhole radiation meaning they've mastered aura and are much stronger than a typical Pokemon of their species. Though compassionate and caring for his Pokemon, he is cold and distant to most everyone else and rather cocky. His most well known adventure is his long-fought battle against Dark Matter. Dark Matter had started to re-emerge after billions of years of lying dormant. No one of that universe of which he started to once again arise knew who this destructive being was besides Mangle, who'd heard of Dark Matter previously on his quest through Ultra Space. Dark Matter could sense a threat to it's existence in the form of Mangle's Ultra Necrozma, as they were about equal in power. With that in mind, Dark Matter created an entirely new pocket universe and summoned Mangle there in an attempt to eradicate him and his allies. Throwing out all of his Pokemon in an attempt to defeat the nightmarish being, all Butterfree, Delibird, Raticate, Garbodor, and even Guzzlord were defeated. All the hope that remained rested on Necrozma. Growing in power with all the negative feelings coming from Mangle, Mangle loosened himself up and so did Necrozma. Then with Dark Matter weakened by their boosted confidence, Necrozma ascended into Ultra form and began the final clash to save the universe. During the clash, with Dark Matter in it's final stages before running out of energy, Mangle directed Necrozma to finish it with "Light That Burns The Sky". The Z-Move hit "harder than the force of a million exploding supernovas", according to myth passed on in that reality. Dark Matter's core had been breached, and now with one more action left to save the universe from Dark Matter's re-emergence later, Necrozma absorbed the core of the demonic entity and transformed, ascended into the new Ultra Dark Matter form! With this newfound power, Mangle once again continued on his trek to even further his power, destroying Dark Matter's universe and leaving it all behind for Ultra Space once more. Pokemon Team Team: * Butterfree * Alolan Raticate * Delibird * Garbodor * Guzzlord * Necrozma Name: Mangle (Full name currently unknown) Origin: Pokemon Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Pokemon Champion, Faller Date of Birth: Unknown, possibly August 22 (Hard to determine because of alternate dimensions not transferring time well.) Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 155.6 lbs. Height: 6 ft. tall Status: Alive, whereabouts unknown Affiliation: None known, though speculated to affiliate with the Ultra Recon Squad Themes: Mangle's Battle Theme Combat Statistics Tier: 10-A | High 5-B | High 4-C, 4-B with Black Hole Eclipse | Low 4-A in base, High 4-A in Dawn Wing and Ultra forms. Low 2-C in Ultra Dark Matter form, higher with Ultranecrozium Z. Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Status Effect Inducement, Flight, Psychic Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation and Naturally boosted accuracy (Butterfree) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Darkness Manipulation, Durability Negation, Can surprise attack ignoring speed via Sucker Punch (Alolan Raticate) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Projection, and Healing (Delibird) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation that can severely poison/damage or reset all stats that've been amplified or lowered (Garbodor) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Metal Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Draconic Energy Manipulation, Martial Arts, and Black Hole formation (Guzzlord) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Psychic Energy Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, can steal light to strengthen and heal itself, Rock Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Teleportation, possible Intangibility because made of light (Base/Dawn Wings/Ultra Necrozma) | All previous abilities amplified and Possession, Empathic Manipulation, Petrification, Life Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Capable of mimicking the type that last hit it), Regeneration (Mid-Godly over time), and Immortality (Types 1 and 8) Attack Potency: Athletic Human level | Planet level (Constant exposure to Ultra Wormhole radiation gave them mastery of aura and the power of an extremely strong Ultra Beast) | Large Star level, Solar System level via Black Hole Eclipse (Grew much stronger due to radiation from the Ultra Wormholes and constantly training with Necrozma. Z-Move unlocks latent potential and temporarily boosts power massively) | Multi-Solar System level (Started out solar system level and grew exponentially by training with Guzzlord for extended periods, constant exposure to Ultra Wormhole radiation, and use of aura. Not to mention boost in Ultra form) and Low Multiverse level (In Ultra Dark Matter form, destroyed Dark Matter's dimension which spans 5 times the size of an average universe) Speed: Peak Human level | Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Massively FTL+ (Grew much faster with boost from natural aura) | Massively FTL+ (Was comparable to Lunala, now much stronger) | Massively FTL+ in combat, Infinite via teleportation (Way faster than Guzzlord in combat and travel) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Peak Human level | Large Planet level | Large Star level, Solar System level temporarily via Black Hole Eclipse | Multi-Solar System level in Base, Dawn Wings, and Ultra forms, but Low Multiverse level in Ultra Dark Matter form Durability: Peak Human level | Large Planet level (Can take hits from each other) | Large Star level (Capable of taking hits from a heavily suppressed Necrozma) | Multi-Solar System level to Low Multiverse level (Necrozma's attack potency matches it's durability) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Normal human attack range | Standard melee range, interplanetary with special attacks | Standard melee range, star range with special attacks | Standard melee range, inter-solar system to multi-universal range with special attacks Standard Equipment: Z-Power Ring | Buginium Z (Butterfree), Black Glasses (Alolan Raticate), Red Card (Delibird), Quick Claw (Garbodor) | Darkinium Z (Guzzlord) | Ultranecrozium Z (Necrozma) Intelligence: Mangle and his Pokemon are all well-suited for combat mentally and strategically, and all Mangle's Pokemon are very intelligent in their own respect competitively, having very much experience in-battle and able to make decisions for themselves should Mangle not be available to direct them. Weaknesses: Mangle can be very, very cocky. His team is also very susceptible to Fairy-type moves/Pokemon. Ultra Dark Matter Necrozma can run rampant if pushed to the point of desperation/rage, which can lead to mass destruction on a multiversal scale. Feats: *Guzzlord: Forced an entire planet's population to flee as it tore down said planet's civilzation (before capture). *Necrozma: Destroyed Dark Matter's entire universe casually with only minor signs of fatigue. *Butterfree: Stopped a planet-sized meteor from hitting an alternate Earth via Savage Spin-Out. *Delibird: Caused a planet-wide ice storm that slowly shattered the planet to pieces in a half hour. *Alolan Raticate: Effortlessly defeated an alternate world's Diantha's Mega Gardevoir despite type disadvantage. *Garbodor: Used a full-power Explosion and accidentally blew up a small, planet-sized pocket dimension while battling a Nihilego-possessed Tapu Bulu. Key: By Himself | Normal Pokemon, consisting of Butterfree, Delibird, Alolan Raticate, and Garbodor | Guzzlord | Necrozma Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Metal Users Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Teams Category:Original Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Psychics Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dragons Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Glitch Trainer MangleMan25's Pages Category:Tier 2 Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users